


未竟之旅

by MadMirror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 一个魔界蜜月不小心变单人副本的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



Qliphoth的根部就像一堵墙。清理周边残存的低等恶魔和活树根消耗了太多时间，当但丁和维吉尔抵达树的主干部分时，才发现它是如此粗壮，以至于难以看清它的全貌，只有一望无际结结实实挡在眼前的木质结构，使得魔界本就稀少的光照更加黯淡了些。这也难怪，如果没有如此粗壮的根基，物理上是难以支撑那宛如通天巨塔般的植物的。

“这可不太好办啊。”

但丁这么说着，却一点也没有犯难的意思。他把白象牙在手里转了个圈插回腰间，歪着头后退两步观察着，似乎在考虑应该从哪里下手。维吉尔看了他一眼，用刀鞘戳了戳树根，那里立刻就剥落下一片脆弱的灰白色组织，还没落到地面就化作了粉末。

“它已经失去了绝大多数的养分。”维吉尔吹了吹刀鞘上的粉末，“如果这样的话……”

他用不同于战斗中的缓慢动作拔出了阎魔刀，然后将之捅进了树干，那动作几乎有些属于但丁的悠闲感。薄刃毫不 费力地没入进去，维吉尔转动刀柄，丑恶的蜂巢状组织发出一阵咔咔的响声，“墙面”上骤然裂开一道横向的裂纹，向两侧不断延伸。

“一点不错，完全不知道那些养分都去了哪。”但丁小声嘀咕着，右手一伸，魔剑由火焰般的魔力凝聚而现于手中。维吉尔对那句话不置可否，只是催促但丁快些动手避免横生枝节。

纷乱的木屑在空气中飞舞，仿佛夹着灰的雪，一红一蓝两道身影穿梭其间，将失去能量而枯萎腐朽的Qliphoth那些缠结的巨大树根逐一砍断。即使是这种“树”也会有蛀虫的存在，从破碎的树根断面里不时会钻出一些惊慌失措的低等寄生恶魔，这对但丁和维吉尔并不会造成任何麻烦，甚至还能给无聊的工作增添几分乐趣。

“嘿老哥，”但丁一脚踩在枝干上把魔剑拔出来，“等这玩意砍断了我们去哪儿？”

维吉尔在漫天飞舞的灰烬中回头看他，“如果你想在魔界观光游览，那就随便你。”

“你呢？”

“我有其他的计划。”

当然了。但丁发出一声短促的嗤笑，如果说维吉尔会无所事事地跟着他在魔界瞎晃悠，那才是疯了，他一向有自己的主意。维吉尔却像没听见似的，他用刀鞘抽飞一只试图扑到他身上的尼德霍格幼虫才接着说：“我要留在这里研究一下Qliphoth是如何连接人界的。可能有助于我们离开这儿。”

“嗯，好的，你说得对——等等，”但丁猛然抬头，“你是说……”

维吉尔报之一笑。那笑容不算灿烂，一些木屑落在他的肩头，衣领上还沾了点恶魔血，可是看在但丁眼里却无比耀眼。但丁的表情看上去就像用夸张的不可置信掩饰真实的不可置信，“哇哦……你，你真的要跟我一起回去。”

“真的。所以别再磨蹭了，我认为我们分头行动能增加效率。”

他说得没错。但丁暂时停下劈砍树根的动作，心不在焉地打量了一下四周，两人分别向两侧行动确实是比较高效的选择。其实他刚冒出一堆话要说，但这个场景好像不太合适，于是但丁只是朝维吉尔笑了一下，简单地点点头表示同意，就向着自己的方向前进了。

维吉尔看着但丁快飞起来的背影，既想笑又有点后悔说了那句多余的话。他说得太理所当然，以至于自己都快忘了但丁那方一直以来的感受——维吉尔擅长消失，每次重新出现都带来成吨的麻烦，最后翻脸无情说走就走。他确信但丁那一系列表情中还是有些防备意味的，他可能会想自己的哥哥会不会又要搞什么花样，想办法捅他一刀然后……他真的没打算那么做。每次从魔界离开的经历都相仿：精疲力尽、虚弱、疼痛、孤身一人。这次他只想两人一起离开。

这样的情感只在维吉尔心中荡漾了片刻就平息了，他的注意力又回到了眼下最重要的事上。无论如何得先把Qliphoth破坏掉，但那些纠结的根系似乎无边无际，就算次元斩也难以一次性清理干净。他早知道这不会真的像拔掉一棵盆栽那样简单，却也一时有些不耐烦，刀光切断一批又一批血管似的树根，直到他发现树干的内部，接近中心的位置似乎还有一些没有死亡的组织。当他伤及那些部分时，整个树干都震动起来，像是被戳了脚底板的巨人般颤抖着，脚下踩着的地面裂开一个圆形的洞口。

这事居然还没完。这是维吉尔掉下去之前最后一个念头。

 

睁开眼睛的时候，维吉尔发现自己的身体并没有任何疼痛感。相反，他精力充沛，就像好好睡了一觉那样，甚至比刚才掉下来之前的状态更良好。然而仍然有什么东西不一样了，他试着感受自己魔力的流动，它们变得更加弱小却不稳定——维吉尔皱了皱眉头，再次确认自己没有受伤，然后抬头检视四周的环境。

这是某个建筑内部，房间里的陈设简单却眼熟，在想起这是什么地方之前一丝危险的气息就使他跳了起来，身体先于思维拔出了刀，几只嚎叫的恶魔被刀锋撕裂又重重摔在地板上。袭击没有结束，维吉尔眉头微皱，刀柄向后撞碎一只恶魔的头颅，头也不回地躲避了喷溅的腥臭血液，顺势划开另一个敌人的咽喉。在战斗中他尚能分心去想，该死，这里绝对是但丁的事务所，看那墙上的没品海报就知道，连屋内陈设被毁的样子都颇有但丁风格——最后一批来袭的敌人被消灭后，它们已经没几件完好的了。

维吉尔谨慎地收起阎魔，思考自己是否回到了人界，但他很快就否定了这个结论。前不久他才踏入过这间事务所，当日所见的样子虽然和眼前基本相似，却有不少细节上的差别，现在这个地方看上去十分的……简陋。就像一个低配版的Devil may cry事务所，虽然原版也没高到哪里去。

还好他见多了怪事，并不打算在这里多耗时间。出口的木门过于破旧，维吉尔轻轻一推便发出像要解体般的惨叫，刚走出房门就在他身后轰然倒塌。但与之相伴的还有另一个隆隆巨响，来自远处，震耳欲聋且持续不断。

他向发出声响的方向看去，一座黑色的巨塔从城市地下升起，遮挡了将落未落的夕阳。四周的低矮建筑被悉数摧毁，扬起冲天的烟尘，像是什么突兀出现的巨兽在城市里大肆破坏无人阻拦。落日不仅没有给浑浊的天空带来一丝温暖与明亮，反而散布着邪恶的血色光辉，使得这诡异的建筑与周边的废墟更加如同地狱图景。

“原来如此。”

维吉尔轻叹一声，眼前的画面不得不让他想起一些事情。尽管过于久远的岁月已经将大部分线索磨损，维吉尔仍然第一时间从记忆深处找出了这个黯淡的黄昏，那高耸入云的不详巨塔正是恐惧的基台、魔界最初的门扉与一切的开始——

特米尼格。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章撸狗。

维吉尔举起阎魔刀，将它拔出一截，在刀刃上打量自己的样子。毫无疑问这肉体不属于他，而属于一个更年轻的维吉尔，由此解释了力量的削弱与战斗时身体上轻微的不协调感。事实上这周围的一切都不属于他，无论以什么方式做到的，他回到了那一天。

“Qliphoth……你究竟想做什么？”

他几乎已经认定一切都是那破盆栽搞的鬼。这并非凭空瞎猜，维吉尔曾经在一本古代典籍中读到过，Qliphoth内部可能拥有一个不同于外部的世界，一个虚假的幻境，其成因不明，现在看来也许是某种时空扭曲。鉴于自从斯巴达将魔界与人间的门扉关闭后，Qliphoth已经太久没在人间出现过，流传下来的相关资料很少，维吉尔也没有更多情报。

想到斯巴达，他不知不觉地皱起了眉头，回过神的时候才感到一丝懊恼。已经过去很久了。维吉尔不知道自己是否被这熟悉的场景所影响，当年一心渴求力量而追寻父亲脚步的那个青年似乎又回到了他的身边，像个幽灵，缠绕着他的心。他仍记得那种冷静之下的狂热，以及被对立的情绪冲昏头脑，甚至没能好好说完一句话的他和但丁。即使是现在维吉尔也不认为自己有机会纠正这一切，他们都已经为年轻时的冲动付出过太大的代价，造成的伤口是如此深刻，以至于成为了他们人格的一部分。

关于但丁的念头让维吉尔奇妙地平静下来，像某种唤醒梦中人的关键词。他决定先进入特米尼格查看一下，也许能找到从这里出去的方法，毕竟，他承诺过要两人一起离开魔界。

 

站在那长长的阶梯前，维吉尔望向紧闭的大门，直到这里，故地重游的感觉才浓烈起来。砖石结构的台阶竟散发着一股腐朽的气息，而此刻火红的夕阳已经隐没在地平线之下，淡淡的阴云中隐约现出一轮圆月。只是他暂且没有心情将之与自己记忆中的画面进行对比，因为几只恶魔已经从天而降，把他团团围住了。

来吧，我们都知道结局。维吉尔笑了笑，手扶上刀柄，尽管这18岁的身体还不具有魔界之王的强大力量，丰富的战斗经验却是力量的限制所不能抹去的。在一阵充满尸臭的腥风中维吉尔平地跃起，轻巧地翻身躲过一记镰刀挥击，连衣角都没有被碰到，那不知死活的恶魔却在阎魔刀的锋芒中变成了两片。

更多敌人从虚空中现身。天边最后一丝暗金色也被黑夜掩盖，如果有超出人类极限的动态视力，便可在一片蓝色虚影中辨认出维吉尔优雅而迅疾的身形，穿梭于无数敌人之间，空气被撕裂所发出的音爆与切割血肉的声响交织在一起。疾走居合落地，维吉尔站在台阶尽头的大门前，身后斩落满地已不能称之为生物的尸块，在狼藉的污血中不时抽搐一下。他看也不看，昂首纳刀，推开了大门。

 

刚进入门内，温度明显地下降了许多。几点长明的灯火提供了一些微弱的亮光，被满覆在大厅墙壁和天花板上的冰霜辉映，照亮了这个寒冷的空间，可以看到一个巨大的身躯挡住去路。

“哦，竟然是刻耳柏洛斯吗。”

维吉尔打量着被铁链和冰层困住的地狱三头犬。觉察到访客的来临，冰层松动，刻耳柏洛斯从禁锢中脱身，铁链在地上拖动发出令人牙酸的声音。它向维吉尔走过来，中间的那个脑袋几乎凑到了他的鼻子上。

“人类，尽快离开这里吧！恶魔的领域不欢迎弱者！”

恶犬的吼声夹杂着碎冰屑，像一阵劲风似的扑面而来。若真的是个普通人类，恐怕已经被吓破了胆，而维吉尔只是静静地站着，左手相当轻松地搭住刀鞘。

“你说得一点不错。”

不待多费口舌，一道流星似的寒芒已经直冲说话的那个脑袋而去。尴尬的是，这一刀并没有如维吉尔想象的那样直接将脑袋劈成两半，只是砍碎了上面头盔似的冰壳。深深的伤口横贯在刻耳柏洛斯的头顶，没有流出血液之类的东西，却令它的怒火更盛，一阵狂怒的咆哮后，两侧的铁链应声而断，摆脱束缚的前爪朝着维吉尔重重地挥下来。

“哼。”

再次意识到自己现在还没拥有魔王之身，维吉尔只是略显遗憾地摇了摇头。

刻耳柏洛斯扑了个空。方才维吉尔所在的地方连个影子都没留下，它困惑地打量着自己的头，才发现维吉尔已经站立在中间的那个脑袋上了。它暴跳如雷，然而这无济于事，失去了坚冰保护的头颅被阎魔刀轻松斩断，而维吉尔甚至没让不断重新凝聚的冰霜沾到自己脚上，随着头颅的滚落就势跳下地面。

有了一次教训，刻耳柏洛斯机警了许多，口中喷出冰柱，并不断前扑，抓住一切机会试图扰乱对手的进攻节奏。维吉尔闪身避过那些锋利冰棱，阎魔刀架住再次朝他挥击的前爪，冲着咫尺之外狰狞的狗头露出一个几近残忍的微笑。下一秒，那只前爪便和身体干净利落地分离，巨大的身躯朝旁边一歪，趴在了地板上。

维吉尔在地上滚了半圈脱离危险范围，顺势跳上一侧的脑袋，手起刀落削断了另一条脖子。随着一声让地面都为之震动的怒吼，彻底失去战力的刻耳柏洛斯从维吉尔身前退开，跳回到门边。

“这是恶魔的力量！背叛者的气味……你是斯巴达的后裔！”

“不准你说他的名字。”

数把幻影剑凝于维吉尔背后的虚空中，深深刺进了刻耳柏洛斯仅剩的一个脑袋。不可一世的魔犬发出长长的哀嚎，终于轰的一声趴倒在地上，作出一个臣服的姿势。

“你已经展示了力量。我的灵魂，将供你驱使！”

“我拒绝。”

维吉尔不假思索地说。

“为什么？斯巴达之子，你……蔑视我的力量吗？”

“绝无此意，”他淡淡说道，将阎魔刀收入鞘中。“只是我并非你以为的那个人。”

地狱犬巨大的身躯轰然化为飞散的冰屑，然后归于虚无，其中并没有“魂魄”一类的东西保留下来。前进的道路现在已经敞开，维吉尔沉思片刻，踩碎那些残冰走近大门。

竟然遇到了看守地狱之门的刻耳柏洛斯，这里的确就是当年的特米尼格。真正认识到这个现实令他想起更多不快的甚至耻辱的回忆，被人类利用，被但丁击败，以及在那之后的更加惨痛的失败……只是现在已经不同于往日。既然知道这里是Qliphoth所生的幻境，即使被困于以前的肉体中，维吉尔也不会再重复同样的错误。

“但丁，现在我走上了你曾经的路。让我们看看这会怎样收场吧。”

维吉尔毫不迟疑地走进门后的黑暗。他已经知道自己将要去哪里，将要面对什么，以及，要用怎样的心去面对。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章我打我自己。

两个小小的身影手牵着手，在泥泞中吃力地前进。雨水把他们从头到脚都淋得湿透，却仍然能听到清晰的对话声。  
“哇——哦！我从来没淋过这么大的雨！”  
“闭嘴但丁，都怪你，回去之后肯定会挨骂的。”  
“你不觉得这样很好玩吗？”  
“完全不。别再故意踩水了！”  
维吉尔气呼呼地走在前面，弄丢伞的罪魁祸首开心地跟在后面。直到他们快要走到家门口，维吉尔才发现身后的脚步声消失了，于是回头去看。  
“但丁？”  
他踩着积水的台阶，身边空无一人。

雨水不断地落下来，塔下变成了灰色苍茫的雾海，把入夜的城市灯火模糊成一片片微弱的光团。除了连绵的雨声就只有维吉尔的脚步，他沿着螺旋状的楼梯拾级而上，直到立于塔顶的身影映入眼帘。然后他转过身来，脸上没有表情。  
和想象中的画面有些出入，那不是但丁，那确切无疑是他自己。维吉尔感觉自己在观看一出翻拍的电影，淋在身上雨水的温度、手中刀柄的触感和天际的满月，一切取材于真实的细节都只能给这场景徒增荒谬。像个邪恶版的镜像，维吉尔想，他握刀在手，向自己的脸露出一个微笑。  
“哼。没什么想对我说的吗？”  
他的对手沉默着，阎魔刀的寒光却已经在身侧闪现。维吉尔意识到这不是一个寒暄的好时机，迅速切换到备战状态，敌意在空气中相撞之前，两人都已经不在原本的位置上。两把阎魔刀一息之内相击了数十次，刀光疾闪，带起的劲风将雨水吹开，在灰色的雨幕中形成了一个空洞。不愧是我。维吉尔甚至产生了这种自己都觉得有些可笑的念头，但是很快他就发现，灵魂与错误的肉体之间那种不协调感被放大了，在不容丝毫失误的战斗中，每一个细微的劣势都会被放大。他也不是没遇到过能够变化成自己模样的恶魔，但这个却不是冒牌货，是货真价实的维吉尔本人，凭借饱经历练的战斗直觉，维吉尔也只能与昔日的自己勉强保持平手。不知是不是错觉，对方的表情似有嘲讽。  
这感觉和与但丁对战又有所不同。他和但丁总是在争斗，从小到大，尤其在成年后，两人见面的绝大部分内容就是打斗，无论目的是置对方于死地还是像小时候那样仅为了争个高低。真奇怪，他印象最深刻的反而不是在魔界边缘被但丁击败的那一次，而是眼前这一幕的原版，在二十年前那个相似的夜晚，他曾试图亲自切断和人世最后的联系。  
你又是为何而战呢？他在心中问那个更年轻的自己。  
红衣的“维吉尔”接二连三发起攻击，显然是心无旁骛地投入进了战斗之中，那眼神甚至有几分不正常的狂热。月光被刀刃上滚落的雨水扭曲，又散成一片模糊的冷光，像雨中飘着的银色轻纱，却能绞碎任何卷入其中的物体，包括风。抓住一个闪到场地边缘的机会，维吉尔迅速唤出幻影剑阵，蓝光交织成一张密不透风的网，向着另一个维吉尔所在之处以及任何可能到达之处笼罩下去，几乎将空中雨丝的缝隙都填满——然而在一阵轻微却连绵不绝的脆响后，蓝色的幻影尽数破碎。  
“你做不到的！”  
对手顷刻就化解了这一波几乎无处可逃的攻势，在这之后，竟然还能远远地站着发出嘲笑。维吉尔能看清他的每一步移动，他是怎样在一刹那就判断出剑雨之间微小到不可分的时间差，并将之一一击碎的。太强了，这不正常。即使和但丁交手他也没有落得如此下风过，维吉尔深吸一口气，魔力爆发出来，青蓝色的恶魔鳞甲迅速覆盖全身。  
“太好了，我还以为我当年是个哑巴呢。”  
恶魔的声带让他的声音听起来有种金属质感。自然他现在也不是威力强大的真魔人形态，但总好过没有，而对方依然不慌不忙地接下了他的所有攻击，维吉尔甚至没有感觉到一丝魔力的波动。这个异色的幻影到底是谁？可以肯定的是，没有任何一种已知的变形恶魔可以做到这地步。不过想想这一路上的经历，维吉尔也已经见怪不怪了，Qliphoth的机制想必不是能用常理解释的，也许击败了这个“自己”，就能够破坏幻境，回到真实世界。  
就在他分心的片刻，一道红色的残影已经悄然贴近。维吉尔只是感到自己的头发被微风轻轻吹动了，然而下一秒就胸口一凉，对方手中的阎魔刀从左肋下方向上斜刺进去，精准地贯穿了心脏，又从背后穿出。  
鲜血沿刀身的血槽涌出，生命力无穷无尽地流失着，将地面的积水染成淡红。魔人化被迫解除的那一刻，阎魔刀也抽了出来，维吉尔仰面倒下。这就是但丁所经历过的绝望吗？他躺在地上喘息着，雨水敲打地面的声音在耳边如此清晰，在这样的时刻，他竟意外地想起了阿卡姆所说的话。  
“为了得到力量，我杀死了自己的妻子作为交换。”  
“我很好奇，你有什么可以用来交换的东西吗？”  
维吉尔记得自己并没有回答这个问题。现在胸口里正在剧痛的那个部位，正是当时他所放弃的，因此无论但丁是怎样的愤怒、绝望或痛苦，都无法打动他。时至今日他已经无法想象那种纯粹追求力量的状态了，他的心重新开始跳动，虽然艰难而陌生，他却并不讨厌这种感觉。  
“哦，是吗？”  
阿卡姆的脸真的出现在他面前。维吉尔试图睁大眼睛看清他，可是失血和不断打在脸上的雨水让他视线模糊，直到胸口被一脚踩住，肋骨挤压着刺伤内脏他才意识到这不是幻觉。  
“多么可悲。那个没有感情的你去哪了？啊，我忘了，他刚刚打败了你。你应该知道这是为什么，维吉尔。”阿卡姆蹲下身来，胸口的压力再次加重，维吉尔吐出一口血。“你爱但丁，你爱你的敌人。这是个非常愚蠢的决定，爱让你变得软弱。”  
这个名字让维吉尔再度感到一丝生命力，他费力地试图去抓住掉在手边的阎魔刀，每动弹一厘米都拉扯着受损的肌肉和骨骼。不可能死在这里，绝不承认他说的话……这样想着，他伸出手，指尖颤颤巍巍地搭上刀柄，把刀抓在手中。  
“你曾经是多么强大，虽然蠢了点。”阿卡姆摇摇头，好像他为此感到真诚的遗憾，“可是现在——”  
“闭嘴。”  
维吉尔用尽全力举起刀，将之刺进了阿卡姆的腰侧。他的喋喋不休戛然而止。  
“但丁不是我的敌人。”维吉尔支撑着颤抖的手臂并使自己尽量吐字清晰，“你才是。”  
阿卡姆的脸上并没有出现惊慌或痛苦的神色，那副不怀好意的笑容始终挂在那里。“是吗？你知道我是谁吗？”  
维吉尔用力转了转手里的刀，更多红色的液体落在他身上。如此温暖。他的意识变得模糊，视线却逐渐清晰，他看到阿卡姆的身形变得透明，像水中的污渍那样变淡，最后消失。  
“你就是我。”他说。  
塔顶重归寂静，除了维吉尔之外这里并没有别人，刚才的一场激战似乎从没发生过。他躺在地上，仰望着灰色的天空，雨不知何时已经停了。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞主要来源于设定集里的“邪恶之树和生命之树所引导的真实相对，会导向一个虚假的世界”（非原话，大概是这个意思x）。另外还可以帮卡X圆一下3se维吉尔路线剧情流程如此僵硬的问题，我真实地精（。


End file.
